Seing a different light
by Eri-Girl16
Summary: This is the story of how Lily Evans and James Potter start to see each other in a different light.


A 12 inch and ¾ maple and phoenix feather wand lay discarded on a table underneath some parchment.  
  
A teenage boy with messy black hair, circular shaped glasses that frame hazel eyes and a charming smile quickly snatched it on his way out to meet his friends in the library.  
  
James Potter was not one for reading, but a small corner in the library was perfect for fabricating pranks.  
  
He stuffed his wand into his robe and headed right over to the corner. A boy with Grey eye and scruffy black hair was hidden behind a huge book.  
  
When James sat down next to him, he also picked up a book and opened to a random page. Sirius had "Quidditch through the ages" and was reading about their favorite player "David Cowan" a former Gryffindor and new comer to Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Prongs" Sirius said.  
  
"How Are you Padfoot?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah good, did you send the form?" He asked rather hushed.  
  
"No, It still won't reveal it self to me"  
  
James pulled out a crumpled and battered small piece of paper and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"Your turn to try" Prongs said handing it over.  
  
James and Sirius a.k.a Prongs and Padfoot had finally obtained a order form for some potion ingredients they needed.  
  
A few weeks ago, Padfoot had found a strange creature mulling around Hogsmead and decided to bring it home as a pet.  
  
After a few hours it had gotten lose in the castle and their were rumors that a beast was lurking the corridors.  
  
"Do you have the map?" Padfoot asked.  
  
Prongs pulled out the Mauders map and hid it behind his book.  
  
Pulling out his wand he taped the parchment gently and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Like magic, lines began to spread over the parchment.  
  
Together they searched the map for what they had lovingly called the creature, "Skeety".  
  
A dot was wandering down towards the dungeons with his name hovering above it.  
  
"He's there, We've got to capture it not before he escapes the castle!" Padfoot said starting to get up.  
  
Prongs tapped the map again whispering "Mischief managed"  
  
Just as they were leaving the library Prongs heard his name called.  
  
"James Harold Potter, just where do you think your going?"  
  
He turned around and Madam Sidey was standing there scowling at them.  
  
"Just going back to the common room to write up an assignment", Prongs said turning to leave again.  
  
"I don't think so" She snarled pointing to the books they had left scattered on the ground.  
  
Padfoot turned to Prongs and said "Don't worry, you go ahead, I'll get there as soon as I can"  
  
So Prongs headed off to the dungeons, armed with his wand.  
  
She was running fast against the hard rain.  
  
Fuelled only by adrenaline, her legs moving at a speed she's never reached before.  
  
Oblivious to anything but the one thought of "I must get away".  
  
She stopped when she reached a fork in the corridor.  
  
Her eyes full of fear as she looked from one path to the next.  
  
Heavy thumps echoed from behind her and without thinking she decided ran down the left corridor.  
  
The small lights that dimly lit the path were becoming less and less frequent until she could no longer see more than a few meters in front of her.  
  
A few more footsteps and she was in darkness.  
  
Her body started to shake as the coldness gripped her body.  
  
An unseen obstacle caught her foot and she crashed to the ground.  
  
Tears streaking her already dirty face as she hauled her self up, pain shooting up her left leg.  
  
With one hand on the wall and one out in front of her she continued to stumble further into the darkness.  
  
The noises were getting louder and she frantically tried to speed up.  
  
The darkness faded slightly and she realized she had somehow run into the Forest.  
  
Taking no notice she continued to limp as fast as she could She had never feared death more than she did now.  
  
Something came up behind her and she screamed as she crashed to the ground.  
  
Two dark eyes glowed in the darkness and a claw reached out for her.  
  
Lily tried to get away as the world started to fade away from her.  
  
Prongs was walking along the corridors of the dungeons and had seemingly gotten lost.  
  
"Padfoot? Hello?" He called out.  
  
He wandered around, wondering where he was.  
  
He was just about to give up and apparate back to the common room when he noticed a concealed door.  
  
He pushed on the heavy stone and it swung open with ease.  
  
He stepped out and found himself facing the forbidden Forrest, rain pelting down hard on his skin,.  
  
He made a mental note of where the opening was and started to head back to the castle.  
  
After about 2 feet he heard a women 's voice call out from the darkness.  
  
He quickly turned around and could hear ruffled noises coming from the Forest.  
  
He ran as fast as he could to where the noise was coming from but was almost impossible to see what was happening in the pitch blackness of night.  
  
He kept running until the noises sounded like the were right upon him and he ran into a small den like clearing in the Forrest.  
  
A Huge creature with yellow leathery skin was humped over a body and turned viscously around at snarled at him.  
  
Thinking quick Prongs held his arm high above his head and yelled  
  
"Experimus!!".  
  
A burst of yellow light struck the creature sending it flying into a near by tree which whacked him with a tree branch in retaliation.  
  
He went over to the body lying on the ground, and turned it over.  
  
Lily Evans tear stricken face looked up at him and he was taken back.  
  
Her once golden hair was tattered and had clots of blood in it. He bent down and pulled her up close to him so she was sitting and she clinged to his robes.  
  
"James, Don't leave me, please!" She half sobbed into his chest, straining to get a tighter hold on him.  
  
He rubbed the arch in her back soothingly and whispered in her ear, 'It's alright, your alright, don't worry I'll get you out of here".  
  
"Thankyou, thankyou, "She sobbed.  
  
The creature screeched as it limped forward, a small cut had blood steadily lowing from it and now it was angry.  
  
James tore himself away from Lily and turned to face the thing. It started to run and then gained enough speed to pounce at him.  
  
Its claws catched his shoulder bring him tumbling down to the ground, the creature's weight holding him down.  
  
It drew one huge claw back and whacked him across the face, five long knife thin stroked tearing into his flesh.  
  
He kicked the monster in the gut but it didn't shift.  
  
Instead it grabbed him by the hood on his robe and tossed him like a stone into a tree, knocking the wind quickly out of him.  
  
James tried to stand up, but bent over in agony as his stomach felt as if it was tearing in the middle.  
  
When James saw the creature heading over for lily he tried to stumble forward but couldn't move very fast.  
  
Trying his best to distract the creature and draw attention to him he tried calling out to it  
  
"Hey, you, get away from her, stupid mongrel, just wait till I get over there...oh come on...here kitty kitty" The creature didn't even turn to look at him.  
  
It grabbed lily by the throat and leaning back on its hind legs thrust her hard against a tree holding her up above the ground, her legs dangling hopelessly.  
  
Lily was desperately trying to get air into her already battered lungs and a dry rusty noise was squeaking out of her throat.  
  
The creature pulled back one of its black talons and used it like a sword, piercing right through her abdomen.  
  
Lily stopped trying to breathe as it twisted it's claws around in her flesh.  
  
"Nooo" James screamed propelling him self forward, ripping out the end of the tree root and piercing the creature's upper thigh.  
  
Howling it fell backwards, letting go of its grip on Lily.  
  
He hobbled over to her.  
  
She turned to look at him, a small trickle of blood escaping her mouth.  
  
"James" She started, one hand clutching her stomach.  
  
Her eyes slightly fluttered as her body slumped, crumpling to the ground, a line of blood smeared on the trunk.  
  
James quickly bent down, pain splintering up his knee, but he didn't care.  
  
He stroked her face.  
  
"Lily, lily wake up, lily please wake up" He lifted her limp body up into his arm and headed for the castle.  
  
Looking behind him, the creature was gone. 


End file.
